User blog:NovaTsukimori/N-JUMP February-March 2018 (Misc-characters)
Two panels show a girl in each. The first panel displays a girl who physically appears to be a first year high-schooler. She has blue eyes and short bobbed pink hair that covers her left eye. Her common attire consists of dark pink or brown dresses. In this scan, she wears a long sleeved brown turtleneck sweater and black sweats. She is barefoot. The other girl has red eyes and blue hair mostly covered by her hood aside from 2 side hairs and spiked bangs which is combed towards her right side. She wears a black and blue dress (which has a zipper) with a three-layered frilled short skirt, held by a black leather belt to match her rather large collar. She keeps the dress zipped up to her collar while in a wheelchair. She keeps it unzipped upon returning to battle. She is also barefoot. Lumina Archlight Age: Physically 21 (all Moon priestesses are the same age), Immortal Deck: Plant Hand of God: "Eien no Sakura" (lit. Everlasting Cherry Blossoms) Description: A girl shrouded in mystery, she is the Moon Priestess of Dimension-2. Lumina has grown up with an abusive mother. She was regularly beaten, emotionally abused, and even suffers from malnutrition, resulting in her present day child-like appearance. She has PTSD as a result of her past and promised herself to be a better mother than her own mother, resulting in her surprisingly motherly personality for someone of her size. She has a habit of surprising people by seemingly teleporting out of nowhere, though this is merely her ability to affect how people perceive light. Hand of God Description: Her Hand of God ability is does not provide her much of a physical change other than the constant presence of a pink aura. However, she is capable of summoning tiny blades in the atmosphere around her, which she can disguise as cherry blossoms by changing how they reflect light. She can control the blades to her will. Selene Mikoto Age: All Moon Priestesses are the same age Deck: ??? Hand of God: Luz de la Luna (Spanish for "Moonlight") Description: Selene is the Moon Priestess of Dimension-11 and a former member of the ganglord and rapper Jerome who called himself "N9ne-2". After her family was murdered as a casualty from gang violence at a very young age, she was left homeless for years until Jerome found her and took her home under one condition. After learning it was Jerome who killed her family, she leaves the gang, becoming aggressive to any one of its members should they confront her. Selene generally talks with an emotionless, robotic tone to her voice. Melissa hints that this may be a result to her rather cold indifference to the world around her. She is however capable of smiling, which has been likened to that of an angel's. After the battle with the Darkness, she was left incapacitated and fatally wounded. She was healed, but will not fully recover until a year after her healing. She, along with Eve, were the only Moon Priestesses to not participate in the final battle with Luna due to their circumstances. Category:Blog posts